The present invention relates generally to an improved post support apparatus for retaining a mounting post or pole in a generally upright disposition relative to the earth, with the pole support comprising an elongated body including a stake portion at one end adapted to be driven into the earth and with a post-receiving portion at the opposed end which normally remains above the surface and which includes a cavity adapted to rigidly retain the base of a post therewithin. In particular, the present invention relates to such a post support or supporting apparatus in which the stake portion consists of a tapered body of generally "X" configuration with the body being tapered inwardly from the proximal end to the distal end. Such an arrangement provides for ease in driving the stake portion into the ground, while at the same time providing continuous contact between the outer edge surfaces of the stake and the earth, thereby providing a firm, durable, and steady mount.
In the past, a variety of devices have been designed and utilized for securing mounting posts in an upright position, and wherein the posts are supported by a stake portion driven into the earth or ground. Such devices are typically utilized in combination with posts for supporting mailboxes, newspaper receivers or receptacles, and other like items such as signs or placards, all of which normally remain in an elevated disposition relative to the surface of the earth. These support devices have frequently been in the form of angle irons, fence posts, or the like, all of which have a body with a typical regular rectangular configuration. As such, difficulties may be encountered during placement of the stake portion in the ground, due to contact with rocks, stones, buried debris or the like. The utilization of a tapered body generally provides for some ease in driving, however continued rigidity of the stake portion in the ground may pose some ongoing problems regarding rigidity.